Absent Minded
by Lunamew
Summary: What happens when you add New Paper to a certain diary mix it with a new group of maurauders and top it off with a whole new school year! Discontinued


Absent Minded part 1: A nice good smack upside the head  
  
------------------------------  
Sorry this is so short, I promise the next part will be longer.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The boy shifted mildly in his sleep. He had been having dreams that made no sense and memories he faintly remembered as horrific nightmares.  
  
He opened his eyes ever so slighty as he was brought back to conciousness. His eyelids felt like deadweights as they slowly flutterd open. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been asleep. He opened his eyes fully and looked around the room. The room was shrouded in white as were the beds. Noone was there. He attempted to move out of bed, but the slightest movement sent his head reeling with skull cracking pain.  
  
"What in bloody hell happened to my head?!" he exclaimed gabbing his head. He felt a searing pain at the base of his skull, he was a bit more careful in searching for his wound. He could feel a rather large lump which was causing the pain. He tried to remember what happened but for some reason couldn't. "I can't remember a damned thing. Where the hell am I?" he asked to noone in particular.  
  
He could hear footsteps coming down ther corridor, and stared intently. The door creaked open as a figure walked quietly into the room.  
  
"Aah, I see you're finally awake. Took you long enough." "Where in bloody hell am I?" Tom asked not so politely. "Hmph! You are at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she stated matter of factly, "In fact I was sent here by Dumbledore to see if you came out of your coma yet." she put strain on the word 'yet'.  
  
"Who the hell is Dumbledore?" he asked confusedly. She looked a bit shaken."You... you don't remember?" "Remember what?" he questioned, sitting up a bit further.   
  
"I know I hit you hard, but I didn't think you'd lose your memory. I have to tell Dumbledore right away!" with that she ran out of the Hospital Wing. He stared confusedly out the door.   
  
"Lost my memory?"  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Proffessor Dumbledore! Proffessor!" she shouted nearly passing out from the long run. "Jenna! What is wrong with you?" he asked the 4th year Gryffindore with concern in his voice. "He'sawakeandheaskedmequestionsaboutwherehewasanddidn'tknowathingnotevnwhoyouareanI...I..I!" "Calm down, child. No need to get excited. Just tell me everything slowly." he said in a calming voice.  
  
She took a few deep breaths and recovered her composure. "When I walked down to the Hospital Wing to see if he had woken up yet and he was. So I said something and then he asked me where he was so I told him in more words than one and told him that you sent me there to see if he woke up yet. So then he asked me who you were soI thought that he didn't hear me right so I said something about when I whacked him upside the head with the softball bat and he didn't know what I was talking about so I assume he lost his memory.  
  
"Oh my, I must see to this at once. Go fetch Fred and George Weasly and also Proffesser Snape. Tell the Proffesser to bring the strongest Veratisyrum he has, and meet me down in the Hospital Wing as soon as possible.  
  
She nodded and obediantly did what she was told. But before she walked out she turned around. "Snape?" "Yes." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Thank god I brought dungbombs."she said with her hands in her pocket and a evillittle smirk on her face.  
  
"Poor Snape, he is going to have a fit."  
Dumbledore was about to leave when he turned around to meet with a beady pair a black eyes staring at him idly. "Fawkes, I would like you to come with me. With that they headed down to have a long talk with the boy.  
-------------------------------------  
  
Fread, George! We got a problem!" yelled the auburn haired girl as she entered the common room.   
  
"What did we do today?" George asked innocently. "Remember when you-know-what happened to you-know-who when we you-know-what you-know-when?" she said rather sheepishly.  
  
'Which one?" asked Fred. "Ya' know, the one that Dumbledore told us not to say a word about 6 days, 7 hours, and 27 minutes ago." She answered back in the querkilly exact but at the same time hilariously funny she usually did. "Damn, woke up didn't he?" "Yep," "Bloody Hell! I bet 3 galleons that he would be in a coma for another day and a half." compained Fred.  
  
"Anyways, I was sent to drag you two and Snape over to the the Hospital Wing." she said. "One more thing. Do you have to drag us by the collar this time or can we just walk?" asked Fred. She then gave her wicked trademark smile.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been about five minutes since the girl had left. He was still curious about his surroundings. But his eye caught sight of a mirror. He stared at his reflection. He had fair skin and black slightly messy hair and looked to be around forteen or fifteen. He also had the most mysterious turquoise eyes as deep as oceans. He stared for quite a while.   
  
He heard footsteps approaching. Maybe it was the girl again. But he was half right. In addition to the girl, there were two boys about a year older than him. Twins to be exact. An older man with back greasy hair, and an old man with a rather long beard and a large fiery bird perched on his shoulder. There was an uneasy silence, until he timingly broke it. "Can somebody please tell me what is going on here.  
  
"I would like to know the same?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Dumbledore looked at him, then at Jenna. "You didn't tell him did you." "Was I supposed to?" she asked dryly.   
  
He sighed and pulled Snape out of the room into the hallway. This was going to bea long wait. "How's yer head feelin" Jenna asked politely. "Damn thing hurts. Do you happen to know who whacked me upside the head?" he asked.  
  
All eyes turned to the blue-eyed Gryffindor in the center. "My bad." she said so plainly that everyone broke into fits of giggles.   
  
"Burn in Hell." he said. "Meet ya halfway." At this statement everyone burst into peels of laughter. This, of course, was heard by Dumbledore. "Why was I expecting this?" he said, slapping his forehead.  
  
  
  
  
How was that? My first HP fic. Please Review. A lot of you may think this should be placed under humor but this part was just funny. Did you figure out who it was? If you didn't it will be revealed in the next part.  
  
P.S. I will not post the next part unless I get from 7 to 10 reviews.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
| 


End file.
